Sweet Caroline
by Hanncat
Summary: "But vampires aren't real," she spoke breathlessly. He stared at the rapid pulse beating within her neck. She swallowed sand, she had never been more sure of herself. "Oh, sweet Caroline, I'm not just a vampire," his lips grazed her neck lovingly, "I'm far worse." Klaus chuckled before his teeth sank deep into her vein.
1. Chapter One: Lack of Mercy

**A/N:** Here's a Klaroline fic for you guys, because they are end game.

Btw guys, I obviously don't live in the middle ages, therefore I might not have every little detail of the time era on point.

Also, Caroline is a naïve human while Klaus is still a badass hybrid.

I hope you enjoy the chapter displayed before you, now read!

 _This story is rated M for violence, language, consensual and nonconsensual sexual themes_.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters or TVD

* * *

 **Chapter One: Lack of Mercy**

 _Winter: 1453_

"I said leave me alone," Caroline demanded once again. She had refused the drunk young man several times already, she just wished to reach her cottage, seeking warmth from this chilly winter night. She knew she shouldn't even be out this late, but she had to speak to Elena earlier before the brunette left for Williamsburg to visit Jeremy. She yanked her cloak out of the man's grasp and continued to walk east towards her home.

"Oh, c'mon blondie, I'll show you a good time," the boy slurred. "The name's Dominik, the pleasure will be all mine."

Caroline scoffed and proceeded forward, not looking back once. As she marched forward, holding a fistful of her gown in each hand so she could flee quicker, she heard a loud whistle. She stopped cold in her tracks as she heard several pairs of footsteps to her left in the alleyway next to the tavern. Three men appeared, stumbling towards her out of the darkness. It was apparent they had too much to drink just like their stubborn friend in front of the local tavern. Caroline's heart beat quickened, they were surrounding her now.

"Don't come any closer!"

The men in the pitiful group laughed together. The man from earlier, Dominik, was suddenly behind her. He grabbed her wrist tightly and yanked her to face him. Caroline yelped as she felt the skin on her wrist sting from the violent tug. The man's breath was hot in her face and smelled of ale, her face soured as she looked away from his cruel eyes. His other hand found its way to her middle back right above her rear causing Caroline to shove herself from his grasp. Dominik's hand found a fistful of blonde locks and pulled hard which earned a scream from the damsel in distress. Another hand spanked her and tsked her in a throaty whisper from her right side. Tears filled her eyes as her mouth was covered with a dirty hand, she felt hopeless. She shouldn't have went to see Elena so late to say goodbye. This nightmare wouldn't be happening if she had just stayed home. She silently prayed to herself that she would survive this, or at least her death would be as quick and painless as possible.

"Back off lads, this one is mine," Dominik snarled.

Suddenly the men backed off a little, but Dominik just stepped up and showed his dominance by shoving Caroline with great force into the stone wall behind her. Her head met the rock with a sickening deep thud and her vision blurred, or at least she thought. It was almost too dark to tell. She touched the back of her skull and felt the warm blood pool around her fingers. A tear fell onto her cheek which soon lead to more to overflow and pour down her porcelain face. Her head was pounding at the same pace as her heart.

She pondered the wicked people in this world and why they did what they did, she could not fathom. Caroline remembered watching her father and mother argue when she was just a child, she had just turned seven at that time. She never spoke up about what she saw in fear of bringing pain upon herself or her mother once again. She remembered how her father's hand struck her mother's mouth to silence her. From that day forward she would notice bruises on her mother here and there, she would always ask, in hope for her mother to speak the truth to little Caroline, but excuses were always conjured up and fed to her.

That was merely ten years ago, since then her mother had died and her father had left for some man he'd been having an affair with in some other village. Leaving her to fend for herself by sewing clothes and selling them at the market near her cottage. She had made it just fine on her own, till now that is. She was brought back into reality with hands around her neck and screaming in her ear.

"I asked you a question, whore! What is your bloody name?"

Caroline gasped at his tone and lack of oxygen in her lungs. How could this man expect her to speak with his hands pressing her throat?

"Car-Caroline," she hardly sputtered out.

She sucked in as much as she could once he released her neck. She felt the wretched man rip her cloak off and the skirts of her dress rise to her waist line. Caroline couldn't stop the tears now, she was bawling uncontrollably now. She wanted to die, for once she didn't want to survive anymore. She wanted to reunite with her mother in heaven.

The man dropped to his knees, his face right in front of her sex. He began attempting to spread her legs but she wouldn't budge. She knew what he wanted, this struck fear into her heart. He dug his nails into her thigh and pried her legs open.

"God, please help me. No, no, no!" Caroline tried to shut her legs once again but failed, Dominik's nails had drawn blood. He put his nose right next to her most sacred area and inhaled deeply, his eyes rolled back. He looked back at the other men and laughed evilly.

"Ah, lads, this one's a virgin. She smells of rose."

One of Dominik's men cackled, the other cocked his head with a smirk, while the other licked his lips. They all stepped forward, hoping to smell the scent their leader described.

Dominik screamed, "I said back with you all, this one's mine. Feast your eyes only."

The men stayed back as he asked but Caroline could practically feel the lust radiating off of them, ready to pounce at any mere moment he decided to share. Caroline prayed for a miracle. Dominik stood up to face her once again, the putrid smell of his breath filled her nostrils. Caroline felt nothing but ill and fear. Dominik pulled down the neck of her gown, exposing her chest to all the men. His hand cupped her left breast, and Caroline whimpered in repugnance. In her eyes, the world around her was spinning. The man smiled at this. He couldn't have possibly confused that with pleasure?

The young man purred, "You like that, Caroline?" He kissed her neck, his stubble scraping against it, tickling in the most sickening way for her.

She pushed him off with sudden strength and looked into his eyes with pure disgust, then spat in his face. Just the sound of her name on his lips made her nauseous. The back of his hand met her face with a hard slap. Just like her father did to her mother. This awoke her courage somehow. The courage her mother never had. If Caroline died tonight, she refused to give this sorry drunkard the satisfaction of her fear. She wiped her mouth of the blood and stained his shirt with it from her palm. He looked down at the blood, then back up to her. She saw his eyes burning red with fury.

"That's it, on your fucking knees."

Dominik grabbed Caroline's shoulders and tried to shove her down towards the ground. Caroline resisted with all of her might, until one of the other men kicked behind her right knee and knocked her off balance. Dominik used this to his advantage and shoved the blonde to the ground causing her to scream as her knee caps hit the ground something fierce, followed by a sickening crack. Caroline had dried it up earlier but the tears rushed back from too much physical pain. She sat back on her heels and held her knees and wailed, they felt shattered. Dominik began unfastening his belt and pants. When would this torture end? She felt her vision fading. She didn't know if this was God saving her or if the pain was about to make her fall unconscious. She would take either over this hell.

"Looks like little Caroline here has some fight in her. We will have to break her of that, right boys?"

When there was no reply, Dominik turned around to no one. He whistled once, expecting his men to obey and come back into sight. Something hit the ground behind Dominik and rolled closer towards him and Caroline. Dominik turned from her and approached the object, picking it up warily.

He seethed, dropping whatever it was, causing it to roll closer to Caroline to the point where she could make out what the thing was. It was a human head. She felt ill all over again. It was the head of the man that helped Dominik knock her down, busting her knees. His head lay before her, no blade should be that jagged. His head looked to be ripped off. But how? Caroline emptied her stomach of her dinner onto the pavestone next to her. She leaned back against the stone tavern walls, she couldn't move her legs.

"Dominik, I see you're at it again, mate." Caroline heard a new voice, it was of British tongue. She looked to him and could see shoulder length sandy curls, but couldn't make out much else in the night.

"We have been hunting you for days but to no avail. Sad to say the only way to track you is through the screams of terror from the innocent women that you expose."

Caroline's prayers had been answered, she thanked God for the umpteenth time. The light haired man looked to her, a sad smile on his face. He approached her and knelt on one knee, reaching up he cupped her cheek and used his thumb to wipe the blood from her lip. Caroline flinched at this, causing him to freeze his kind actions.

"I see you have a fancy of beautiful blondes, Dom." He looked into Caroline's tear-filled eyes and sighed, "You're safe now, Caroline."

Suddenly Dominik fled towards the other direction, out into the streets back in front of the tavern, but another body emerged to stop him. Caroline could hardly make the man out in the darkness, in the torchlight she saw a brown haired man, with a serious face.

The British man spoke once again, "You know what to do, Elijah."

The man called Elijah nodded at this. Suddenly another figure squatted next to Caroline and spoke in a lighter sounding British accent. This startled Caroline and she tried to move away, but she couldn't feel her legs.

He looked to the blonde man, "What of this little pretty? She seems pretty banged up, Klaus."

"Silence, Kol." Elijah spoke across the alley, "Wolves," he spat in disgust, rolling his eyes as he looked back towards Dominik.

Caroline then turned to Elijah and brought her hand to her mouth feeling sick once again as she witnessed him pulling both of Dominik's arms off of his body. The drunkard screamed in agony, blood splattered the pavestone, coloring it crimson. Caroline knew she shouldn't have been pleased to see that, but she couldn't find an ounce of guilt for Dominik. He had clearly done this before, according to the cryptic man named Klaus. He began begging Elijah for his life or a quick death. At that moment, every ounce of pain rushed back to Caroline, her pounding head still bleeding, her shattered knees still aching, her racing heart still living.

Klaus stepped further into the light, a blade balanced on the tip of his finger.

"And why should we show you the mercy you couldn't show Rebekah," he whispered, "or sweet Caroline, here."

He flipped the blade onto the palm of his hand, and quickly, in a glimpse, appeared behind Dominik and took Elijah's place. He then forced the blade deep within the flesh of the rapists back, twisting it, making Dominik cries silence as blood sputtered from his lips. There was a sadistic grin on Klaus' face as her killed the man, he was enjoying the murder. Caroline looked towards to stars and prayed.

"She's losing too much blood, Niklaus," Elijah said.

That's when everything went completely dark in Caroline's eyes.

* * *

Okay, so there is Chapter One. Hopefully it turned out okay to you guys. Pretty angsty and violent for a first chapter, I suppose. I just need an interesting beginning ;)

So as you can see Caroline is theist when it comes to God, He is all she has had, so Caroline will be a prayer and a Christian.

Also Klaus has already awoken his hybrid self, this is just the TVD characters in a different time era.

Any questions, concerns, or criticism is accepted kindly. Don't forget what I stated before on the fact that I could have a few things mixed up as far as the dark ages go considering I wasn't alive during the time. I am just here to entertain and have fun writing some Klaroline.


	2. Chapter Two: Upon Our Necks

**A/N:** Alright people, here is chapter two. Lots of love to who reviewed, thank you tremendously. I am not exactly sure on my upload speed at the moment, like I explained to someone else, I like to plan ahead to keep the story from deadening. Also, I apologize that the first two chapters have a difference in length, though I doubt you guys are upset considering that Chapter Two is nearly doubled.

I apologize for being annoying, ha. Read on, peeps.

Rated M for plenty of reasons.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters _._

 _"_ _And why should we show you the mercy you couldn't show Rebekah," he whispered, "or sweet Caroline."_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Upon Our Necks**

 _Winter: 1453_

Caroline's eyes opened to an unfamiliar sight. She laid in a large bed, the size fit for a king. It felt like heaven as she stared at the ceiling. How did she get here? She looked down at her body, a mint colored silk gown that reached her ankles covered her body. She felt the material, marveling at its quality. She tasted copper on her tongue and frowned. Suddenly memories began flooding her mind.

 _Dirty hands against her breast_

 _Blood soaking her long blonde hair_

 _Stubble against her neck_

 _Her knees shattering against the pavestone_

 _Pain and fear_

 _Then hope_

 _Elijah, Kol, and_ Klaus

Caroline sat up in bed and rose on the hard wood floor. But she shouldn't be able to walk anymore? Her blue eyes dropped to her knees, she lifted her dress and examined them. They were as if nothing happened. Her fingers grazed her mouth expecting a dried cut, there was nothing there? To her right she noticed a wash basin and found a mirror resting atop it. She picked it up and was mesmerized to find it was made of gold. She looked herself in the face and she looked to be perfectly fine. Normal Caroline, but if anything she was more healthy looking than ever before.

She placed the mirror back down and splashed her face with the water already prepared within the basin. It smelled of lavender. Lavender was very rare and expensive in the land of Virginia, but clearly the flower is nothing compared to gold, or the softest king size mattress she had ever felt. Caroline looked around the room and approached the balcony, outside was a garden the size of her village of Callaghan, there was a vineyard to the right and winter flowers to the left, paths that twisted and wound around and throughout the large garden. It was nippy out and it sent shivers down Caroline's spine, she decided it was time to leave the lovely chambers and figure out where she was and what was going on.

Stepping out into a large hall that had many rooms and was designed with mahogany and curtains made of the finest cloths. Rugs laid on the ground made from exotic animals that Caroline had only heard of from old stories her mother used to tell her of the jungles. She finally found a staircase after counting at least nine sets of chambers, then across the staircase was another set of only God knew how many more rooms.

Caroline walked down a twisted staircase as she stared at the most beautiful paintings she had ever seen in her lifetime of seventeen years. So many colors from the most expensive and rarest wild berries must've been used to make them all. She never watched her steps as she felt herself fall forward, expecting the worst, she closed her eyes and prepared for a painful fall. To her surprise, she landed against someone's chest, strong arms wrapped around her.

"Woah, there. You must watch yourself down these steps, it's a long way down."

She recognized the British accent to be Kol's. Startled she stood up and got back on her own feet. She stood awkwardly face to face with the brown haired and eyed man, noticing he favored Elijah.

"Oh, uh, Kol. I'm so sorry, I was just admiring the amazing art.-" His finger met her lips, cutting her off.

"Silence, darling, all is well. You just better hope I'm always here to catch you."

Caroline's face blushed scarlet at his comment, earning a chuckle from Kol. Kol's eyes grazed her body and he bit his lip. Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by a hand meeting Caroline's lower back, guiding her around Kol in one swift movement. Caroline turned to see Elijah next to her, walking her down the staircase. A chuckle from Kol could be heard from behind the pair as he continued his way back up the stairs.

Kol called over his shoulder, "I'll see you very soon, Caroline."

Caroline blushed once again at the boy close to her age, whispering, 'okay,' so quietly that she could hardly hear herself say it. Elijah ignored the boy's comment and continued their way to the end of the very long staircase.

"So, I presume you slept well?"

Caroline was startled at his sudden speech, "Um, yes, I suppose. That was an extremely soft bed almost as if it were fit for a royal," she giggled.

"Perhaps because it was," the man chuckled.

Caroline's eyes went wide and she stopped in her tracks. They were royals? She assumed she should've known considering everything she woke up to, but it hit her like a ton of bricks. Why was she here? Who were they?

"Niklaus wishes to speak with you. He stands in the garden waiting. I'm sure you have plenty questions that you seek answers to, he will enlighten you."

Elijah reached to a hanger by the door that held coats and cloaks. He handed Caroline her cloak to her and helped her fasten it around her neck. Caroline looked to him and smiled as he held the door leading to outside open for her. Caroline exited the large manor and entered the garden with a smile on her face. The garden was filled with all sorts of winter flowers, leatherleaf, wintergreen, jasmine, lenten rose, and so many more that she had never even seen before. She walked for what seemed like forever, though she didn't mind, the garden was beautiful beyond measures. In the east of the garden she spotted Klaus standing next to a frozen pond, frozen lilies surrounded the ice, the sun reflecting off of them in a way that could be painted.

He turned to face her, then began walking towards her, meeting her halfway. He must've heard her approach, though she didn't see how, she was so far away from human earshot. Caroline suddenly began feeling nervous the closer he approached. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her and it must've been apparent to her. The gown fitted her every curve, and it was apparent to her breasts that the winter air was getting to her, seeing as her dress was thin. She arranged the cloak to cover her more and Klaus silently cursed. Eventually they met, she took his offered hand as he guided her back to the frozen pond.

His voice was the first to breach the silence, "How are you feeling, Caroline?"

"I am quite well, thank you, the room I was granted was extravagant," she replied timidly.

He chuckled, "Well, I would hope so. Seeing as mine is one of the best chambers in all Mikaelson castle."

Caroline met his eyes at this, surprise apparent in her eyes. His chambers? She slept in Klaus' room? Sweet Maker, in his very own bed. Her cheeks burned at the thought. Why had she been brought to his chambers instead of another? They must have plenty to spare.

"I assume you have millions of unanswered questions. 'Who are they? Why am I here? What happened?' Et cetera."

He hit the nail on the head, but Caroline could probably conjure up plenty more.

"Where to begin, Caroline? Well we are the Mikaelson family. My older brother, Finn is elsewhere at the moment, then goes Elijah, myself, Kol, then the baby sister called Rebekah. This is our home, and we are the royals of Mystic Falls. We rule over several other European lands as well, that is where we originated from, but we chose to settle here. Now to answer why you're with us. Well, you see, we were hunting down Dominik for several moons due to an," he paused, "incident with Rebekah. He attempted to pull the stunt he did with you, but fled once Rebekah figured out what was happening. We have been hunting him down ever since. Then along came you, Caroline. When I witnessed what had happened between the two of you, I knew I couldn't just abandon you. You were so fragile and helpless. I hope you are okay with the fact that we took you. We think it would be best that you seek proper rest before we return you."

Pieces slowly began clicking together in Caroline's mind, now she understood who they were. Shouldn't she address him a certain way?

"Lord Klaus, if I may ask, how is it possible for me to heal so quickly, more or less at all? My knees were broken to the point that I couldn't stand. Also, thank you for all you and your family have done for me, do not think I am ungrateful, I beg."

Klaus turned from her as if debating on his next answer for Caroline. He sighed, then turned back to her, opening his mouth and looking her directly in the eyes, his pupils dilating.

"Your knees were just bruised internally, a woman named Bonnie used herbal salve to heal your cuts," he stepped back, then returned to her, "Oh, yes. Please no formalities, just Klaus is fine."

After he finished explaining the look on his face was quite melancholy. Caroline had never head such a simple answer before, it all made so much sense with that one sentence. It was as if all her concerns vanished. Klaus took her hand and began leading her back inside Mikaelson castle. Caroline stared at the winter ground, ice crunching under her leather flats. Klaus put his hand on her lower back, which oddly warmed Caroline up.

He suddenly spoke, "Come to the feast tonight, Caroline. I wish for you to be there."

It was more a demand than a request, but she obviously didn't have much of a choice, regardless. There was something about Klaus that had Caroline itching to learn more. He was a very interesting man that was obviously very passionate about the ones he loved.

Klaus stopped walking again, "And might I ask your surname? I just realized I don't even know your full name."

"My surname is Forbes."

Klaus stared at Caroline as they walked, he noticed her beauty the first time he laid eyes on her, but he let himself look at her like a person in that moment. He looked at her truly, as Caroline Forbes. The blonde, blue-eyed, absolutely ravishingly beautiful damsel in distress. But wait, what does he even care what she looks like? Since when would he care? Why would he give a single damn if she knew the truth about him? If she feared him even. She was a mere human. Human women have never intrigued him before Caroline. They had just been a simple meal, meaningless.

That was the difference between her and a normal human female, he cared for this one. Something about Caroline made him want to protect her, she was so full of light after she had been through so much. She appreciated life, she was a survivor. As the trio hunted Dominik, they picked up the fearful sounds of Caroline from miles back. This caused Klaus to rush, hoping the woman was unharmed when they located her. Then once he found her in the state she was in, broken and bloodied, he knew Dominik's death would be more than torturous. Caroline would have been mostly grateful she passed out if she knew what they did to him.

He looked back at the woman and opened the door for her, following her in he took her cloak and hung it up. His eyes cascaded down her tall, blonde profile from behind. He swallowed the knot in his throat and looked to the floor. It had been so long since he had been with a woman. He shamed himself, he just met this woman and he was already imagining the things he would do to her.

"Klaus? Klaus…"

But it wasn't just about sex. He wanted to know what made this women ticked. Her hopes, her dreams. He wanted to know Caroline Forbes. He shook himself out of his embarrassing stupor. This angered him that a silly woman invaded his mind when he didn't know a single thing about her. Klaus was brought out of thought by Caroline's sweet voice. He decided it would be best for everyone if he left these feelings alone.

"Yes?" He snapped back.

Caroline was startled at his sudden mood swing, she looked to the ground, wary look on her face. She didn't mean to burden her savior, she simply just wondered where she would dress and stay. She couldn't quite understand what she had said to set him off, but felt terrible no less.

"I apologize, Caroline. I did not mean to seem so harsh. What is it you needed?"

She looked back up at him, peering up at him through her long, dark lashes. She gave a small smile and nod. Apology accepted, he presumed.

"I was just going to ask of you, I don't have any clothing, and I am unsure of where I must change or sleep-."

He cut her off, "Not to worry. I had a servant prepare a room for you, clothes and all, you will have a gown picked out for you tonight as well. Your chambers will simply be in the west wing for guests. I will have Ingrid at your beck and call. To help you wash and dress, any basic needs you have will be fulfilled by her."

"But, I mean, that's really not necessary. I am capable of-"

Klaus stepped forward, leaning right by her neck. Caroline felt her heart stop, he was so very close, and he smelled extravagant.

"Nonsense, love," he whispered.

Caroline stood her ground as he simply walked around her, once she turned around a second later, Klaus was gone. Like a phantom he disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

She pondered how she felt of a servant. She was so far treated like royalty when she was naturally a simple commoner. She was hardly above a servant, more or less worth enough to be served by one. Suddenly, a small girl who looked to be a few years younger than Caroline approached bashfully. She had tanned skin, brown hair that sat in a braid on her shoulder, and the greenest of eyes. Caroline smiled back at the younger girl and introduced herself.

"Hello, Lady Caroline, I am Ingrid. I will be serving you for your visit."

Caroline replied bubbly, "It's very nice to meet you, Ingrid. How is your day going?"

Ingrid's cheeks burned, she has never been asked that as a servant, no one much as cared for her to ask. Caroline could tell as much, she grabbed Ingrid's arm and gave a gentle squeeze.

"We are going to be good friends, okay Ingrid?"

Ingrid blushed even deeper and nodded at this. She seemed so dumbfounded. She was used to Lady Rebekah ordering her around and Kol pushing her around or even using her as a snack, sometimes not even caring enough to compel or heal her. Compulsion was not needed either way, she wouldn't dare betray the Mikaelson's. Her family had severed them for generations. She just assumed he would be more careful as to someone finding out he broke the pact. Her great great grandfather and Mikael signed an agreement years ago that the Swallow family would serve as long as they were to be kept safe and not be fed upon.

Caroline soon followed Ingrid to her new chambers, up the ever-winding staircase, and into the room. The furnishings were much lighter than Klaus'. There were potted flowers all over and a normal sized bed took place in the center of the room, the comforter pale blue with golden flowers. Caroline loved how light the room was, it fit her tastes perfectly.

Ingrid stood in the washroom with the basin filled with warmed water scented with mint for Caroline's bath, Klaus ordered her to bathe Caroline and help her into the gown to prepare her for the feast. Ingrid remembered how Caroline told her they would be friends. Her heart warmed and she blushed all over again. She was grateful for the great kindness Caroline has shown when she has just met her. She beckoned Caroline to the basin, and helped her with her gown.

Caroline's face heated when she realized that she was going to be nude in front of Ingrid, whom she hardly knew. No one had ever seen her naked since she was a babe. Caroline frowned at the memory, besides Dominik who exposed her breasts to himself and his men. She shivered at the thought, and continued to undress of her gown and undergarment that covered her sex.

Ingrid could see Caroline's reddened face and pondered why she seemed insecure. She was a beautiful woman, cream skin, long blonde tresses, legs the length of eons, full breasts, a flat but soft stomach, and curved hips. She seemed to be the perfect woman, the kind Ingrid wished she could be. Ingrid's thoughts were soon interrupted as Caroline lowered into the basin.

"Mm, the hot water feels delightful, I have never taken such a bath," she moaned.

Ingrid smiled, "Well, enjoy yourself, Lady Caroline."

"The 'Lady' isn't needed, Ingrid," Caroline giggled.

Ingrid blushed as she slowly poured a bucketful of water over Caroline's hair. She reached for the soap and began humming as she lathered Caroline's hair, watching as the blonde hair bubbled.

"Ingrid?"

Ingrid stopped humming, "Yes, La-I mean, Caroline."

Caroline giggled, "How old are the Mikaelson's?"

Ingrid continued to lather Caroline's hair, "Well, Lady Rebekah is seventeen, being the youngest, I know Sir Kol is eighteen soon to be turning nineteen in mid-spring," Ingrid sighed, "Lord Niklaus is around twenty-four, I suppose, while Sir Elijah is twenty-seven, and I believe Sir Finn just turned twenty-nine."

Caroline stared at the water she sat in, swirling some mint leaves around.

"But why do you speak of Klaus as 'Lord,' and his brothers as 'Sir'?"

Ingrid informed Caroline, "Because when King Mikael retires, Lord Niklaus will be crowned the new King."

Caroline turned to Ingrid, "But why Klaus? Isn't the eldest son of Mikael the heir?"

"Because he holds the most power," Ingrid said with a straight face.

Caroline turned back around so Ingrid could continue washing her hair. The most power? He was merely four years from twenty, how could he hold more power? How could he be stronger than his two older brothers who have lived and breathed far longer? Caroline decided she would save the question for another time. But she had one more.

"Ingrid, one more answer, I ask of you. Why did you choose to serve the Mikaelson's?"

Ingrid rinsed Caroline's hair clean of soap and began washing her back with a rag before she answered, "Well, because my ancestors signed a pact with King Mikael. We have been serving ever since."

Caroline pressed Ingrid further, "A pact of what sort?"

"We must remain servants of the Mikaelson's until the pact is broken. Until one of them feeds upon our neck."

* * *

Watch your words, Ingrid. Last thing you would want is the big bad Mikaelson's after you ;)

Seriously hoping people are enjoying this, I am a tad doubtful due to the start.

Thanks guys, I accept all comments and critiques.


End file.
